


Warriors Chats

by dragons_SRSunn



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_SRSunn/pseuds/dragons_SRSunn
Summary: If the cats of Warriors were somehow able to text and had some group chats during The Broken Code.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Warriors Chat

**Bramblestar's imposter:** Hey there, ThunderClan.

 **Berrynose:** Uh...Bramblestar? Is that you?

 **Bramblestar's imposter:** Yeah, yeah. K, so who's being on the dawn patrol tom morning? Let's get this Clan moving.

 **Sparkpelt:** Dad...why does it say you're an imposter?

 **Lionblaze:** Yeah...I was kind of wondering that too.

 **Bristlefrost:** Guys, chill, this is your Clan leader here.

 **Bramblestar's imposter:** Oops, fox dung.

 **Bramblestar the Great:** Sry...this is better.

 **Jayfeather:** Squirrelflight, can you tell him to stop changing his profile?!?!

 **Squirrelflight:** Um...I don't have access to his phone anymore.

 **Bramblestar the Great:** Wait! Why is she still on the Clan chat?

_Squirrelflight has left the chat._

**Bramblestar the Great:** Wait! Squirrelflight! Don't go!

**Jayfeather:**

**Berrynose:** Uh, Bramblestar, what are you doing about patrols?

 **Bramblestar the Great:** FIGURE IT OUT YOU MOUSE BRAIN

_Bramblestar the Great has left the chat._

**Bristlefrost:** Yikes.

_Bristlefrost has left the chat._

**Jayfeather:** I knew he was an imposter.

 **Squirrelflight:** Totally.

 **Jayfeather:** Hey! When did you get back on?

 **Squirrelflight:** Uh...

_Squirrelflight has left the chat._

_Jayfeather has left the chat._


	2. Rebel Chat

**Sparkpelt** : Heeeeey 

**Squirrelflight** : Hi!

 **Rootspring** : Wait what is this? 

**Sparkpelt** : Rebel chat

**Stemleaf** : Dude, he's not even in our Clan

 **Sparkpelt** : Yeah, I just got his number from Bristlefrost and she said we should add him

**Rootspring** : Bristlefrost? Why exactly does she have my number-er…

**Jayfeather** : – Let's get down to business

**Sparkpelt** : Yeah. So we're here because we all think there's something up with Bramblestar

**Crowfeather** : Yep. He's acting weirder than usual

 **Jayfeather** : Waiiiiiiit why is HE here????

 **Crowfeather** : Oh for StarClan's sake -

_Jayfeather removed Crowfeather from the chat_

**Squirrelflight** : Guys 

_Crowfeather has joined using the chat link_

**Leafpool** : Oh dear

_Jayfeather has left the chat_

**Leafpool** : I better go after him before he does something drastic

_Leafpool has left the chat_

**Crowfeather** : Like before he kills us all?

 **Squirrelflight:**

**Rootspring:.**..Am I missing something? 

**Berrynose** : Why are you wasting your time on frivolous texts? You should be following our amazing leader onto patrols this very second

 **Bristlefrost** : Oh no who added you???

 **Berrynose** : RUDE

 **Sparkpelt** : WELCOME BERRYNOSE THIS CHAT IS TALKING ABOUT HOW AWESOME BRAMBLESTAR IS 

**Berrynose** : You weirdos

_Berrynose has left the chat_

**Squirrelflight** : Phew

 **Bristlefrost** : Anyway, back to business 

**Crowfeather** : Something’s wrong with Bramblestar

 **Crowfeather** : More than usual, I mean

 **Squirrelflight** : What's that supposed to mean??

 **Crowfeather** : Well, usually he's a self-obsessed bragging tom and now he's a creepy self-obsessed bragging tom

 **Squirrelflight** What in StarClan?? You foxheart, that's my mate you're talking about!

 **Crowfeather** : Really. I didn't notice.

 **Squirrelflight** : Yeah? You want me to start describing YOU???

 **Crowfeather** : No

 **Squirrelflight** : You moping

 **Sparkpelt** : Mom

 **Squirrelflight** : Dumb

 **Bristlefrost** : Guys...

 **Squirrelflight** : Annoying

 **Crowfeather** : haha ily

 **Squirrelflight** : Sarcastic

 **Sparkpelt:** CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE SWITCH TO PM????

_Squirrelflight has left the chat_

_Crowfeather has left the chat_

**Sparkpelt** : Okay then. Back to real life. Something is weird with Bramblestar and we’re the ones who noticed it.

 **Tree** : Mild observation: That piece of information has been said multiple times.

 **Rootspring** : Oh. Hi Dad 

**Bristlefrost** : I'm sensing awkwardness. Am I the only one sensing awkwardness?

_Rootspring has left the chat_

**Bristlefrost** : Nooooo Rootspring!!!! I need you!!!

_Bristlefrost has left the chat_

**Lionblaze** : I have to go on a hunting patrol so I'll ttyl

 **Sparkpelt** : Seriously?

 **Tree** : We should discuss this.

 **Stemleaf** : That's what we're doing.

 **Stemleaf** : I vote kill him

 **Spotfur** : I'm right behind you

 **Tree** : I am guessing Bristlefrost will leave the chat at this exact moment. 

**Stemleaf** : She did already

 **Bramblestar the Great:** HELLO CLAN why am I not on this chat??????

_Lionblaze has left the chat_

**Sparkpelt** : Heeeeeey!!!!!!

_Sparkpelt has left the chat_

_Stemleaf has left the chat_

**Spotfur:** Right behind you 

_Spotfur has left the chat_

_Tree has left the chat_

**Bramblestar the Great:** Wait…

 **Bramblestar the Great:** Squirrelflight?? Are you here?

_Bramblestar the Great added Squirrelflight to the chat_

**Squirrelflight:**

_Squirrelflight has left the chat_

_Bramblestar the Great added Squirrelflight to the chat_

**Squirrelflight:**

_Squirrelflight has left the chat_

_Bramblestar the Great added Squirrelflight to the chat_

_Squirrelflight has left the chat_

**Bramblestar the Great** : Noooooo! Don’t go! 

**Bramblestar the Great** : You know what? I’m done 

**Bramblestar the Great:** Going off to kill everyone

 **Bramblestar the Great:** Exile them

 **Bramblestar the Great:** REVENGEEEEE

**Bramblestar the Great:** ****

**Bramblestar the Great** : And take over your body!!!

_Bramblestar the Great has left the chat_


End file.
